Winx Club - Episode 508/Script
Secret of the Ruby Reef Intro/Recap Narrator: The Winx have discover that fairies and Selkies have a special bond, whose energy can heal. With the Selkies help, the Winx, find the Gem of Self-Confidence but they must still need to find two more gem to obtain Sirenix. Scene: Underwater of Lake Roccaluce *Daphne is talking with Bloom through a magical orb.* Daphne: I can feel that you are worried, Bloom. Bloom: Oh, Daphne, we're running out of time. If we don't find the last two gems within one lunar cycle we won't get Sirenix power and we'll loose ours forever. Daphne: You and your friends are strong, I know you can do it. Bloom: Thanks, Daphne. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Brandon: '''All right. '''Stella: The red fountain, Alfea annual mixer. Old fashion yet totally cool. * Stella is dancing.* Stella: 'Oh yeah, hey you to! '''Flora: '''Looking good Stella! '''Stella: '''Feeling good! Here you are! Missed you, love you. Can you miss your ethernal sister in school and all, but this party is here, now, In the moment! It's happening. * She uses magic and color's her's and Bloom's hair.* * Bloom laughs.* '''Bloom: '''Oh Stella! '''Musa: '''Wow! '''Stella:'Here you go. * She colors Musa's, Flora's and Aisha's hair to.* '''Flora: Cool! Musa: '''Love it! '''Stella: '''Look, it's Brandon and Sky! Hey! Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm * Tecna is talking with Timmy on the phone.* '''Tecna: Okay, guess what I'm thinking now. Timmy: You're wondering if you know more prime numbers than I totaled. * Tecna laughs.* Tecna: You so get me. * The sirenix book appaears.* Tecna: Oh, the Sirenix Book, Timmy I'm gonna call you back. * Tecna opens the book.* Tecna: Oh, it's another clue, I'm gonna record it. * She records the riddle and the book closes.* * A certain song is heard in the recording.* Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard * Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky are dancing.* Stella: Oh, Ouh! * Brandon accidentally puts his leg on Stella.* Brandon: '''Oh, Oopsy. '''Sky: '''Bloom, I'm not sure that I remember how to dance. '''Bloom: '''Let's find out. '''Kiko: '''Ah, oh, Ahh! '''Sky: '''Huh. * Kiko is teaching Sky how to dance and Sky imitates him.* '''Bloom: '''Sky, you're so brave back in Gardenia, you saved me from the Trix. '''Sky: You saved me to Bloom. Even though I lost my memory I want you to know that. Bloom: '''Know what, Sky? '''Kiko: '''Oh! '''Sky: '''That you mean. Whoa! * Kiko accidentally falls and so does Sky '''Kiko: '''Ah. '''Sky: '''Sorry. * Kiko escapes from there.* '''Sky: '''Really sorry. '''Brandon: '''Hey, what a great party. '''Stella: '''Isn't it? * Stella sees Aisha.* '''Stella: '''Uh! This is a party and Aisha shouldn't be moping. Oh, I know how to cheer her up! * She walks to some of the red fountain students.* '''Stella: '''Hey you guys. Scene: Outside of King Neptune's Palace * Tritannus is communicating with Icy.* '''Tritannus: '''Icy, I'm at my father's palace. It won't be long now. '''Icy: '''Until you take your revenge on him? Sweet. '''Tritannus: I wish you were here. Icy: '''I'll be thinking about you the whole time. '''Stormy: '''Uh! I'll be thinking about you! '''Darcy: '''I' amazed she dosen't do a swan dive right into his face. '''Tritannus: '''You're ready to join me on Magix when I'm done here. We'll pay a little visit to Daphne. '''Icy: '''And get her tell us all about Sirenix. '''Tritannus: It's been so long since I visited, father will be so happy to see me! Darcy: Yeah... * Stormy: '''Right. Scene: King Neptune's Throne Room '''King Neptune: '''Tritannus has turned Queen Ligea and Crown Prince Nereus into mutant monsters? '''Phylla: Yes King Neptune, we saw them Tritannus makes them follow him every where. Tressa: '''Oh, father! '''Nereus: '''I will destroy him. Tritannus arrives.* '''Tritannus: '''Actually dad I think it's gonna be the other way around. '''Tressa: '''Uh! '''Selkies: *gasps* Oh! Nereus: '''Tritannus! * He takes his triton.* '''Nereus: '''Guards seize him! '''Guards: '''Huh! '''Tritannus: '''Uh! * Tritannus attacks the guards and changes them into mutants..* * Tritannus laughs.* '''Tritannus: You're no match for me, father. Nereus: ''' We'll see about that. '''Tritannus: Mutants! Seize king Neptune. Mutants: '''Ahh! '''Tressa: '''Huh! * She picks up a sword.* '''Tressa: '''I'm with you father. Huh! Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard * Roy is bringing some smoothies.* '''Roy: '''Whoa! * He looks at Aisha.* '''Aisha: Oh... Roy: '''Oh no she dosen't look like she wants company. * Aisha looks at Roy.* '''Roy: But no one denies a friend with delicious smoothie... * Stella arrives there with some red fountain students.* Stella: '''Aisha! '''Roy: '''Or not... '''Stella: '''Say hi to Milce, Ronnie and Ed. * Aisha waves her hand.* '''Stella: '''I kind of promised that you would dance with any. '''Aisha: Thanks but I'm not in mood. Milce: Wait till you see our moves. You might change your mind. Dance off! Ed: '''Bring it. * They start to dance.* * Stella laughs.* '''Ronnie: '''Go Ed, Go Milce! '''Stella: '''Oh yeah. * They bring a glass of Smoothie but Aisha throws the smoothie on their faces.* '''Stella: Aisha! Aisha: You guys need to cool off. Stella: Oh, hey wait. Well that didn't turn out the way I hoped. * Musa sees Riven with another girl, playing a guitar. Musa: '''Huh, Huh. Really? '''Riven: '''What? * Musa walks off.* '''Riven: '''Musa, wait. '''Musa: '''Oh. * She hears a song. '''Riven: '''Musa, wait. '''Musa: '''That song. Oh! * Tecna is listening to the recording.* * Tears roll from Musa's eyes.* '''Musa: '''It's a song my mother sang to me when I was little. It had really strange words. Play it again. * Tecna plays the recording.* '''Musa: '''Like a ruby shinning under the sea, corals are strings that you feel in a key. '''Tecna: '''Sounds like a riddle. Scene: The Winx's Dorm '''Bloom: '''If it was a song your mother sang to you, than the next challenge is probably under your home planet, Melody! '''Musa: '''I guess we should start when my mother sang to me, the song world. '''Bloom: We have got to hurry, we only have ten days left to complete all the quests. Flora: '''Some of us should stay here in case Sirenix book appears again. '''Musa: I can't wait to get home! Aisha: '''I'll go with you I need to get away from here, for a while. '''Stella: I wanna come to, okay? Aisha: '''Huh! Scene: King Neptune's Throne Room '''Mutants: Uh! Tritannus: Tressa, here's your favorite brother Nereus, and our darling mother Ligea. * He points towards the mutans.* Tressa: '''No, no! Nereus and Tressa fighting with the mutants.* '''Tressa: '''Get back. '''Nereus: Tressa. Huh! * Tritannus attacks Nereus.* Tritannus: And now for a little family reunion. Tressa: '''Huh, No! * She throws her sword towards Tritannus but he dodges it.* * He converts Nereus and Tressa into mutants.* '''Tritannus: '''Look who's king now! '''Sekies: Oh! * Nissa attacks Tritannus but he dodges his attack.* Tritannus: Nissa, keeper of the Magix Gate. Just the selkie I have been looking for. * He absorbs Nissa's powers.* Tritannus: '''Uh! Now I can enter the ocean's of Magix. * The mutants chase the other selkies.* '''Selkies: '''Oh! '''Phylla: '''We will return, we will defeat you. * Tritannus sees Nereus's sword.* '''Tritannus: '''My father's sword! * He absorbs the energy of the sword.* '''Tritannus: I like your powers father. I can see what all our royal citizens are up to, like dear cousin Aisha still tring to get Sirenix. Well, I'll fix her. Mutants! Follow, we're going to melody for a little family fun. Scene: Above Melody's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: In front of Melody's Gate Coming soon... Scene: Melody's Ocean Coming soon.... Scene: Melody's Song Wharf Coming soon... Scene: Melody's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Cave of Melody's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: Melody's Ocean Coming soon... Scene: In front of Melody's Gate Coming soon... Scene: Ruby Reef Coming soon... Scene: Tecna & Musa's Dorm Coming soon... Scene: Lake Roccaluce Coming soon... Scene: Underwater of Lake Roccaluce Coming soon... Scene: Lake Roccaluce Coming soon... Ending Narrator: Stella puts on a fashion show but things don't go the way she planned then her search for inspiration lead to some unexpected consequences. Meanwhile in the water of Zenith, the Winx fights Tritannus's mutants as they search for gem of empathy. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts